The present invention pertains to the field of radiation detection, and more particularly to a system and method for detecting radioactive contamination that uses radiochromic materials.
Radiation dosimetery usually involves systems and processes that determine accurate dose exposures to alpha, beta, and gamma radiation. Such dosimeters include personal dosimeters that are used to determine dose exposures in the range of several hundred roentgen-equivalent man (REM). Levels of exposure over several hundred REM for a whole body dose can be fatal, so dosimeters measuring in excess of several hundred REM are not usually considered suitable for use in personal dosimetry. While such high-dose dosimeters can be less expensive, more expensive low-dose dosimeters that cost over $100 each are typically used.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for are provided for detecting radioactive contamination that overcome known problems with detecting radioactive contamination.
In particular, a system and method for detecting radioactive contamination are provided that use radiochromic materials that can be easily surveyed with the unaided human eye to determine whether radioactive contamination is present.
In accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a method for detecting radioactive contamination is provided. The method includes placing a radiochromic material on a surface. It is then determined whether spotting of the radiochromic material has occurred. If spotting of the radiochromic material has occurred, it is determined that radioactive contamination has been detected.
The present invention provides many important technical advantages. One important technical advantage of the present invention is a system and method for detecting radioactive contamination that can detect low dose rate contamination using dosimetry equipment that is very inexpensive and easy to operate, The present invention uses radiochromic dosimeters or other dosimeters that are generally unsuitable for detecting low doses to detect particulate radioactive material that has been deposited on a surface, as such granulated radionucleides, as such particulates cause high dose rate exposure to a small area that is sufficient to cause such radiochromic dosimeters to change color.
Those skilled in the art will further appreciate the advantages and superior features of the invention together with other important aspects thereof on reading the detailed description that follows in conjunction with the drawings.